


Miracle on 108th Mifflin Street.

by Anonymous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After Robins dead,Regina takes care of Roland and brings him home to live with her and Henry . Is almost christmas and regina tries her best to enjoy it with her boys,But the hole on their hearts is too big. Roland learns about Santa and asks a very specilly gift and belives he will get it becouse he is a nice boy Will he get what he asked for? Is Santa even Real?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Miracle on 108th Mifflin Street.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy OutlawQueen advent 2020 Everybody.  
> This story begins few months after Robin Dies in canon, before Regina divides herself.I know it sounds sad but bear with me, I promise OQ will have a well-deserved Happy ending.I don’t own the characters, if I did Robin and Regina would have been happy since season 3.  
> Thanks so much to Laniuska @naniOQ for beta the story she is the best ,check her stories.

Every house in Storybrooke was getting ready for Christmas. Every house, but the most important one: the one in 108 Mifflin Street, The House of the Mayor.

Regina smiled, watching Little John set up a six-foot Christmas tree by the chimney, in the classy living room of her mansion. She had spent the entire morning getting everything ready to decorate it, as soon as the kids came back from school.

“Thanks, John, it’s beautiful. The kids will love it.” Regina thanked the new leader of the Merry Men.

“Anything for you and the kids. It’s pretty, huh? and the smell…” he caught himself before finishing.

“I know. It smells like him…” The former queen answered, feeling sad and nostalgic while remembering her soulmate.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t- “Little John said apologetically.

“It’s ok, John” she answered.

“So how are you holding up Regina?” the tall man asked sweetly.

Regina didn’t know what to say. Although John has been a great help and support these past few months, and had become her friend to an extent, it is hard for her to open up to him. “I…”

John knew that, so he squeezed her shoulder kindly. “You don’t have to answer, Regina. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have… but if you need to talk, I am here for you.”

“I know, and I am very thankful.” she squeezes his big arm back.

Regina walked away from John and stared at the empty Christmas tree. “Robin and I where really hoping for this Christmas. It was going to be our first together, and Roland’s first one in Storybrooke. We wanted it to be really special.” realizing she is letting her guard down, she added quickly. “But I have to pull myself together for the kids”

“If it helps in anyway, I think you are doing a wonderful job honoring Robins wishes.” John tells her.

Meanwhile, her mind drifts away to that memory.

_3 months ago,_

_At the Mayor’s office, Regina is trying to deal with her loss and pain by emerging herself into work to avoid thinking or feeling. She is trying to concentrate when there is a knock to the open door._

_“Little John, what are u doing here? is everything ok? Did something happen to Roland?” The mayor asks anxiously._

_“No, everything is fine, relax.” The man answers, sitting down in front of her._

_“Then why are you here?” She asks curiously._

_“It’s Roland, he misses you so much. He keeps asking about you.” John says._

_“I know John, I do miss him too, terribly. But everything that I love gets destroyed, so the only way protect Roland is staying away from him.” “I already caused Robin’s life to end and I couldn’t bare doing the same to Roland.” The queen answers sadly._

_“Regina, listen to me. First, of all, what happened wasn’t your fault, and second, you are hurting him more this way. He needs you. We must honor Robins wishes.” He says taking a small box from his pocket._

_“What?” Regina asks confused_

_“He was saving this for the right time, it was his mother’s ring.” John says, sliding the ring toward her in the desk. “Robin wanted to have a family with you, he talked about how great of a mother you are to Henry, and that he couldn’t wait for Roland to have you as a mother.” The merry man explains. “His only dream was to raise Roland and Henry with you.”_

_Regina’s tears are falling down her cheeks uncontrollably, and as soon as she opens the box and sees the ring, she feels as if a cold bucket of water just fell on her head._

_John realizes that, but he had the need to say everything he came to say. “I am here because as much as it hurts me, I know Roland will have a better life with you, and I have to honor Robin’s wishes”_

_“Where are you going?” The queen asks in concern._

_“Nowhere, I will be right here to help you.” He says kindly and adds “I know it’s too much to take in Regina, so take your time to decide if you can do this.”_

_John stands up and starts to walk toward the exit slowly._

_Regina stares at the ring on the red velvet box for two seconds, then, before he reaches the door, she speaks. “I don’t need time. I wanted this as much as he did. Nothing will make me happier than to take Roland with me.”_

_****_

_As Regina walks with John the trail towards the Merry Men’s camp, the memories of Robin overwhelm her. She can’t help but smile when she sees the smallest of the group running to her._

_“Regina you came!” Roland says jumping to her arms._

_“Hi, baby, how are you?” she asks, embracing him and smelling him. A few tears scape her eyes in excitement, she hasn’t realized how much she needed it these._

_“What took you so long? John said you were in New York” The boy says._

_“Yes, I was, I had to help Henry, but now I am here with you.” she says without taking her eyes off him_

_“Will you stay to have dinner with us?” Roland asks in anticipation, so John interrupts. “Roland, Regina wanted to take home you with her.”_

_“A slumber party like with Daddy?” Roland asks in excitement_

_“Well… it’s kind of a slumber party, but every night. So Roland, would you like to live with me and Henry?” Regina asks nervously._

_“Yes! I would love to, but can John and Tuck come too?” Roland asks sweetly._

_John catches Regina’s worried look. “Roland, we like it here and Regina doesn’t have that much space.”_

_“But you can visit them whenever you want, and they can visit us too.” Regina adds. “Would that be ok?”_

_“Yes, just let me get my monkey.” the boy says smiling widely with those dimples mirroring Robin’s, and Regina’s heart almost crushes._

_****_

“Regina are you ok?” John asked, worried.

“Yes. Sorry, I got distracted, what were you saying?”

“I was asking if you wanted me to do anything else for you?” the Merry Man said.

“No. Thank so much, John, I really appreciate it.” Regina answered, then she added. “Would you like something to drink, tea, coffee?”

“Hot cocoa with marshmallows?” John replied playfully.

“Sure, come with me to the kitchen. I must prepare snacks for the boys. They will be here soon.”

The queen walked into the kitchen as the man followed her.

“Would you pass me the ginger? It’s in the drawer.”

“Sure” John handed her the shaker, but as soon as he did, she gaged. It hit her so hard, that she had to walk away as she started breathing heavily.

“Regina, are you ok?”

She recovered a few seconds later. “Yes, oh god. I am sorry, it’s just that smell was so strong.” she mumbles, a bit embarrassed that he saw her like that. “and…” She started to get dizzy, “ oh God, I-”she held her weight against the counter.

“Regina, what is happening?”

That was the last thing she heard before passing out…

When she woke up, she was in the bay window booth, with a panicked John giving her air with a magazine.

“Regina are you ok?” the man questioned.

“I am.” She answered after getting some control over herself.

“I’m going to call the doctor.” John stated, looking at his cell phone

“John, no… I’m fine. It probably happened because I haven’t eaten anything since breakfast.”

“Are you sure? I don’t know Regina; we should have someone check on you.” He said in concern.

“John, I am fine. I promise.”

“Ok, but at least rest for a bit… let me get you some water.” John finished, urgently searching for a glass.

Henry and Roland walked home hand in hand under the light snow falling on their heads, catching up about their days at school, like every day.

“Hey Henry, can I tell you a secret?” Roland asked with his cute mischievous smile.

“Sure, buddy. What is it?” Henry asked curious.

“I like a girl…” Roland says

“Cool, who is it, is Alex?”

“How did you know?” Roland gasped, amazed.

“Because I saw you two playing together. I think she likes you too.”

“How do I get her to be my girlfriend?”

“Well, you have to make a move.” Henry says.

“How do I do that?” Roland asked.

“Easy, you have to let her know you like her, somehow.”

“How do you know that?” Roland asked back.

“Because your dad told me.”

“What else did he said?”

“He said women like to be listened, and that a small thoughtful gift is better than a big one.” Henry explained as he recalled the thief’s advice.

“What was daddy’s move to get Regina to be his girlfriend?” Roland asked.

“I am not sure, honestly. I think he shot an arrow at her, but don’t do that.” Henry said nervously. “Maybe you should ask mom.

“I don’t think so, I don’t want to make her sad. She always looks like she is going to cry when we talk about dad.” Roland says concern.

“Yes, you are right. Oh, I have an idea for Alex! Why don’t you give her a candy cane?”

“That is a great idea, maybe with a note saying I love you.” Roland says

“Maybe that is a little strong, why don’t you just say; I like you, you don’t want to scare her after all.” Henry tells the boy while opening the door with his key.

“Yes, that is even better. Thanks Henry.” Roland said, rushing inside the house. He just dropped his backpack on the stairs and was running to the living room when he noticed the tree and all the Christmas boxes. “Wow, is this the tree we are going to decorate? It’s gigantic.”

“Mom, we are home!” Henry’s voice traveled through the house.

Back in the kitchen, Regina was recuperating. She jumped as she heard the boys “Don’t tell them I fainted.” Regina whispered.

“I’m coming sweetheart-” She said back, holding the tray with the snacks she prepared. Hot cocoa and vanilla cookies.

“But…” John began to talk, worried.

“Shush!” She threatened before walking away.

“Hey, how was school?” The former queen asked, putting the snacks in the coffee table to hug Roland. Luckily, he still let her hug him, unlike her eldest boy.

“It was great, Regina, Mrs. Potts told us all about Saint Nickolas, aka Santa, and we wrote letters for him. She said that if we’ve been good boys, Santa will bring us whatever our hearts desire for Christmas.” Roland explained.

“Oh really? and what did you ask for, honey?” Regina asked sweetly.

“It is a surprise.” Roland explained.

“She also sent you this.” Henry handed over the envelope which she puts on the mantel.

“Hi, kids” John emerged from the kitchen.

Roland hugged him tight, while Henry high-fived the tall man.” Are you going to decorate the tree with us?”

“No, I can’t, I have plans.” John said.

“With whom?” Roland asked in surprise.

“It’s a secret.” John answers.

“You are going to see your girlfriend?” Roland teased.

John blushed, which surprises Regina and made her suspicious. She doesn’t read too much into it, and she is instead glad he is kindly letting her do this alone with her boys.

“Roland, that’s not our business.” Regina said before adding. “Thanks for the help again, John”

“Any time. Roland, give me a kiss before I go.” John said before leaving.

“Regina, call me if you need anything, ok?” John said in concern because of what happened earlier.

She nodded, hoping the kids wouldn’t suspect anything.

The evening goes by smoothly between Roland’s contagious laughter and Henry’s stories. The cuteness of seeing the boy’s bond like siblings and Henry being so protective of Roland, warms her heart deeply. It makes her happy, well… almost at least. Since Robin’s death, there is a hole in her heart that seems to get bigger and emptier each day.

It’s almost nine, Henry is reading a bedtime story to Roland as usual, while the former queen goes around the house picking up toys and stuff that the boys left behind, turning off lights and all that mother stuff.

She gets in the living room, now decorated and ready for the season, when she spots the envelop that came from school earlier, sitting by the chimney.

“Damn I almost forgot.” She thinks to herself.

She approached slowly, carefully opening the envelope to see Roland’s letter for Santa. She recalls that school used to do that back when Henry was a little child.

Regina smiled, contemplating the drawing in the front of the paper: Henry, her and Roland making the first snowman of the season. She smiles warmly while turning it around to see what he asked for.

_Dear Santa:_

_All I want these Christmas is to have my daddy back._

_We miss him so much, especially Regina._

_She sometimes cries when she thinks we are sleeping._

_Please Santa she is so sad, and he was supposed to teach Henry to use the bow and arrow and I miss him too specially his jokes and when he played with me hide and seek._

_Please, I promise, I been good I do my homework and do all my chores with Henry._

_xoxo_

Regina felt like a cold bucket of water was dropped on top of her, tears started to pour out of her eyes uncontrollably, she can’t breathe, her heart is broken.

“Mom! Roland is ready to sleep!”

She swallowed her tears and wiped her wet cheeks as she answered in her broken voice. “I am coming, honey.”

10 days until Christmas…

It’s the last day at Storybrooke school before Christmas Break. It’s the recess time for the elementary division. Laughter from the kids can be heard all around.

Meanwhile, Henry is sitting at his desk at science class, since older kids have a different recess.

Science isn’t really his thing; he usually gets bored and doodle on his page. Today isn’t any different, and all the laughs and noise from outside are very distracting. He thinks of Roland, so he turns to steal glimpse of all the fun happening outside, smiling at the sight of Roland in the corner exchanging candy canes with Alex, Cinderella’s daughter. He smiled, thinking to himself. “He is making the move.”

“Thank you, Roland, this is for you. I decorated it myself.” the Girl said, handing him a snowman cookie after she got the candy cane.

“Don’t play with him.” A red-head nasty boy screamed as he approached.

“Why not?” The blonde girl asked in confusion.

“Because his mom is the evil queen.” Hans said.

“Regina is not evil, and she is not my mom.” The dimple boy answered firmly.

“She brings you to school and makes you breakfast, right?” Hans asked.

“Yes.” Roland answered confused.

“Then she is your mom.” the other boy replied mockingly.

“She is not.” Roland tried to defend himself.

“She is, and she will take your heart out.” Hans told him.

“She wouldn’t, she loves me, my papa said she did, and she loved him too.” Roland answered.

“She is dangerous and doesn’t love anyone, and your papa was stupid and so poor he lived in the forest.” Hans said, throwing Roland’s cookie to the floor and pushing Roland to the ground.

Roland tried to hold his tears. He can’t, so he stands up and starts running.

Henry saw the whole thing, so he jumps from his desk and opened the window.

“Henry, what are you doing?” Snow screamed as the teenage boy ignored her and jumped off the window to go after Roland.

“What happened?” Henry asked the kids.

“He told everybody Roland’s mom was the evil queen.” Alex explained, pointing at Hans

“She is, and for this she will turn you into a tote.” Henry threats the nasty boy before Running into the forest to find Roland.

Meanwhile, at the mayor’s office, Regina is trying to work with Tink, but she keeps getting distracted with her thoughts.

“Regina? Regina…” Tink, called dragging the Mayors attention.

“Yes?” Snaps out of it, the brunette asked.

“I was asking, if you want me to get lunch for us?” The fairy asked sweetly.

“No, I’m fine, but you go.” Regina replied.

“Are you feeling ok? I haven’t seen you eat a proper meal in weeks. Maybe that’s why you get dizzy all the time.” The fairy said in concern.

The queen rolled her eyes. “Come on, it was one time and besides… wait a minute, how do you know I got dizzy? you weren’t even there?” Regina asked suspiciously.

“I…” the fairy doesn’t know what to answer, she screwed up, John is going to kill her.

“John told you? Oh my God, what a blabbermouth! how could he go out of his way to tell you…” Regina wonders in annoyance.

“No, he didn’t. It slipped away when we were having dinner.”

“Having dinner? Wait, are you two dating?” Regina asked.

“No, not exactly, but that’s besides the point. He is worried about you, and so am I.” Tink said.

“Well, why don’t you go have lunch with your boyfriend and leave me the fuck alone!” The queen yelled at the fairy.

Tink started to leave the room, she knew better than to push Regina’s limits.

“Tink… wait.” the queen called before her friend got to the door “I’m sorry, you are right. I am tired and cranky.”

“And emotional?” Tink added while she watched Regina’s eyes get watery. She tried to comfort her. “It’s ok Regina, being 24-hour super mom, trying to overcome the death of your soulmate while putting a brave face in front of the kids must be exhausting.”

“I am doing a lousy job at all those things, apparently.” Regina breathed, showing Roland’s letter to Tink.

The fairy quickly read it, her heart breaking too.

“What am I supposed to tell Roland when Robin doesn’t show up on Christmas morning?” Regina asked the fairy.

“Maybe you should explain now, I..” That’s all the fairy can say before being interrupted by the buzzing of Regina’s phone

“Snow?” Regina frowned in surprise before answering.

“Hi Regina. There’s been a problem, you may want to come to the school?” Snow asked shyly.

“What happened?” Regina questioned alarmed.

“Roland and Henry ran away.” Snow confessed.

In just a matter of second, Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and appeared in the principal’s office.

“What the hell happened?” the queen demanded in a hiss.

“Your kids are missing.” Principal Arquimedes says

“You bunch of incompetence fools. How the hell did you manage to lose both of my kids?” The queen yelled at them.

“Apparently, Hans teased Roland and he didn’t take it very well.” Snow begins to talk, pointing at the red-headed boy

“You did what?” she turned around to look at the boy while a fire ball formed in her hand.

“Regina, please.” Snows tried to calm the queen.

“I told you she was evil.” Said the bratty boy.

“And you were right.” Threatening the kid, Regina turned around. “and if anything happens to my kids because this little brat, I’m going to burn the school down, and I will start with him.”

Regina turned on her heels, walking out of the principal’s office with a slam that made the whole school shake.

Snow followed her through the hallway. “Regina, Regina waits… please calm down.”

“Are you kidding me? Roland has been through enough already; he didn’t need a bully to remind him he has to live with me and that I am not worth it. He is probably scared and crying in the forest by himself.” Regina said.

“I know, but I already called Emma and David, they are on their way to help.”

Regina didn’t care and kept walking.

“Where are you going?” Snow asked.

“To find my kids.” Regina answered as she walked away, wiping her tears before taking her phone to dial. “John! Ro-”

“I know Regina, I’m with Henry. We are already looking for Roland.” The Merry man cut her off.

\-------------------------------------------------------

They have been looking for a while, but Roland was nowhere to be found.

“We can’t find him Regina.” Tink said.

“He has to be somewhere!” Regina yelled in frustration.

“Mom, we’ve been looking, but there is no way and is getting darker.” Henry added in fear.

“I have an idea.” Regina said, turning around to face Zelena. “Do you have something that belongs to your daughter?”

“Yes, her baby hat, but why do you ...?” Zelena asked in fear.

“Give it to me” Regina ordered, and when the witch hesitated, she added: “Now!”

“What are you doing?” Emma asked.

“Blood tracking spell.” the queen said while conjuring the baby hat.

Regina yelled in frustration when the spell failed, and the hat jus fell flat on the floor.” Come on!” “Why isn’t working?”

“Regina! It isn’t working because… she isn’t Robin’s daughter”

“What?” The former queen locks her eyes with her sister in fury.

“I am sorry, I lied. I tricked him into believing we slept together. I wanted to hurt you and then it was too late, we already made up and I didn’t want to lose you again.” Zelena explained.

“How could you?” Regina hissed in a mix of emotions.

“I wanted to tell you, but I thought you were going to hate me forever…” Zelena confessed.

“And you were right. I despise you and I never want to see you again!” Regina yelled at her sister.

“Regina I…”

“You have 24 hours to leave this town, or I’ll fucking kill you. Now get the fuck out of my face, I have to find my son.” Regina finished, pushing her away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile deep in the forest, the little boy is sitting in a fallen tree. He is crying when a white-bearded old man with a cane, spots him in the distance and slowly approached.

“Are you ok, kid? Why are you crying?” The old man asked sweetly.

“Leave me alone.” Roland answered in anger.

“I just want to be your friend, Roland.” The man responds.

“Who are you and how do you know my name?” The boy asked, curious but cautious at the same time.

“I am Kris, and I know all the kid’s names. It was part of my job. Are you lost? Let me take you home. It’s getting dark and your mother must be worry sick.”

“I don’t have a mother” Roland sobbed.

“Isn’t Regina Mills your mother?”

“Why everyone keeps saying that?” Roland got angrier.

“Oh, I see now, so who else said it?” Kris asked, sitting by the boy.

“Hans, he is in my class, he is an idiot.” Roland said.

Kris laughed at the boys’ similarity with Regina “That is why you ran away?”

“He was really mean; he said my mom was the evil queen and that my dad was poor and stupid.”

“Well, it sounds to me like he was right in one thing. She cooks for you, puts you to bed, make your lunch and loves you beyond imagination. That sounds like a mom to me.” The man said sweetly.

“Hmm, you maybe right, she does all that and her hot cocoa is the best, and she also makes my clothes fluffy and soft.” the kids tapped a finger to his chin.

“And I assure you, Regina is the best mom you can ask for.” Kris told him. “And your dad is the smartest man on earth, because he chose her to be your mom and she had dreamed about having all off you in her life since she was child.” The man explained.

“How do you know that?”

“Because it was also part of my job.” Kris replied.

“What is this job you keep mumbling about?” Roland said impertinently.

“Regina definitely has a big influence on you, doesn’t she?” Kris joked. “My job is to bring joy and hope to the world.

“That is a very vague answer.” Roland said.

“What about I explain better, while I walk you home?” Kris suggested.

Roland nodded, holding the old man’s hand.

They walk for a bit, but not for too long before they see lanterns lights and hear people calling Roland’s name.

“Regina!” Roland screamed.

Regina spotted Roland in the darkness and ran toward him, same way the boy did.

As soon as they met, Roland jumped in her arms and wrapped his tiny legs around her waist, like a little monkey. Regina held him tight.

“Honey, I was so worried.” she held him for a minute while Henry catches them and hugs Roland too.

“Buddy, you scared us.”

“Are you ok, are you hurt?” Regina asked checking him up.

“He is fine, Mam, he was just lost.” The old men approached slowly.

“Who are you?” Regina asked, taking a step back and getting into protective mode. Years in that town taught her not to trust strangers.

“I am Kris Kringle.” the man said cheerfully. “I found Roland in the forest, he was a little upset and he got a bit lost.”

“He did find me and helped me get back; he was very nice.” Roland said calmly.

Regina felt relieved to have her baby back, but she is apprehensive about this man. “Thank you.”

“Yes, thanks so much, how can we pay you back mister…?” Henry says trying to counterpart his mom’s rudeness.

“Cringle, Kris Cringle, and no, my boy I am just happy to help.” the old man explained.

“Well at least let us invite you to dinner or something, right mom?” Henry said, elbowing Regina.

“Yes, you should join us one of these days.” Regina answered vaguely.

“That would be lovely, I am free tomorrow.” Kris mentioned.

“Awesome! We live in-”

“108 Mifflin street, right?” Kris cuts Henry off.

“Yes.” Regina said, getting more suspicious.

“Well, I better go, my reindeers are probably starving. See you tomorrow, Miss Mills, Henry, Roland.” Kris said before turning away, then he slowly disappeared in the forest.

Once he is gone Regina hummed, “Who is that man?”

“I have never seen him.” Henry said.

“Then why did you invite him to our house?”

“Because he helped us find Roland and he was really nice, and you were very rude mom.” Henry said.

“I just don’t trust people who appear out of nowhere, and how does even know where we live?”

“Oh, I think he knows, because he is Santa Claus.” Roland added.

“I don’t think Santa lives is in Maine.” Henry chuckled.

“I think he is on a vacation!” Roland said nonchalantly, leaving Regina and Henry genuinely concerned.

9 Days until Christmas…

A knock on the door of 108 Mifflin street announced the arrival of their guest. As Henry opened the door, Roland welcomed the old man in excitement. Meanwhile, Regina is being polite, yet cautious about the situation.

Through dinner, Kris talks about how he travels this realm and other realms too, how magical it is to have his job.

When he said that, Roland asked him bluntly. “Are you Santa clause?”.

The old man smiled. “Some people call me that yes, I have various names. Saint Nicholas, Noel. I used to enjoy all the cookies and the traveling, but you know what my favorite part was? Making miracles happen.”

Regina had been fake-smiling and rolling her eyes all night, “It’s almost unreal how many times a person can say miracle, this guy is like Snow White on steroids.” She thought to herself as she felt a headache coming.

“So, can you get anything people wants for Christmas?” Roland asked.

“Well, I am ready to spin some magic or even a miracle for those worth of it, and those who truly believe.”

Roland smiled widely, which annoyed Regina even further, as this was just going to crush him harder on Christmas morning.

“Well, I am going to bring some coffee. Kids: is time to get ready for bed.” The queen said, trying to rush this man out of her house.

The kids obeyed, and Regina got in the kitchen, frustrated.

After putting the dishes in the sink, she felt like was running out of air. She bent over to open the washing machine door violently, and that’s when she started to lose balance. She was holding herself the counter when felt someone catching her from behind.

“Misses Mills are you ok?” the man asked while guiding her, “Come, sit down, let me give you some water.

“No, I think I am ok now, I just I don’t know what happened.” Regina whispered, trying to collect herself

“Maybe its the pregnancy.” Kris said to her, giving her a glass of water, she refused.

“I am not pregnant, what made you think that? Regina answered, confused.

The man felt a little intimidated, so he answered awkwardly. “I just… hmm, I mean the dizziness? and you have certain glow…”

“Well, that would be a miracle.” She bites, almost mocking him

“And you don’t believe in those, right?”

“Well maybe they happen, but not to everybody, certainly not to me.” Regina answered bluntly.

“Well, you shouldn’t quit before the miracle happens, Misses Mills.” Kris answered calmly.

That earns him the thousand eyeroll of the night plus a loud snort, but he does not give up. “I can tell you don’t like me, Regina”

“I don’t dislike you; you seem like a nice man. I can tell you think you are doing good by trying to make kids have faith and all that, but it just seems like a lie to me. I discourage any fantasy that can hurt a kid in the long run, especially if it is my kid.”

“I am real, Regina, and I am not lying, although you are right. I may not be the version of what you’ve been told, and it is also true that I am not all powerful anymore. The lack of faith in the world, the increase of hatred and intolerance had made me weaker.” he explained. “Kids these days get everything from their parents. All year round, without asking and in exchange of nothing. However, I do try my best to reserve my strength and magic for those kids and families really in need.” Kris said, which eased Regina a bit. He tries to loosen up the heavy mood “A take from the rich and give to the poor kind of policy, Like Robin Hood.”

“What?” Regina breathed, getting kind of frozen, and as she regained some control, she asked in anger. “How dare you?”

Kris blinked, confused. “Excuse me, did I say something …?”

Regina cut him off, trying to hold her tears. “Robin Hood was my…, he was Roland’s father... I think you know that.”

“I did, the same way I know he will be back.” The old mans added before getting cut again.

“Robin is dead, and he is not coming back, and I would appreciate If you stop putting ideas in my kids’ heads about miracles and all that nonsense.”

“I’m thankful for the dinner, Mam, and I apologize deeply. I won’t bother you again.” The old man said, feeling embarrassed as he left.

As soon as Regina heard the door getting closed, she burst into tears. She couldn’t help feeling hurt and alone, it felt like the world was against her, she felt like the universe was constantly mocking her.

But mostly, she felt so wronged by not having Robin with her.

She looked at the ring that was supposed to be her engagement ring and whispered.

“Robin, I need you, you should be here with me.”

The snow is starting to fall heavily as Kris makes it to his cabin in the woods.

As soon as he opens the door, he can hear an old magical phone ringing in the corner, so she rushes to get it. “Hello”

“Jeez, Boss where have you been? I’ve been calling all night!” The elf says.

“Sorry, I had an invitation for dinner that went terribly wrong.” The old man says.

“What happened?” the elf asks curious.

“I told a kid his dad may be home for Christmas, but I didn’t know the father was dead. It didn’t show up in my dead files, I guess I am losing more power each passing day. So now, because of me, there will be an extremely disappointed boy in Christmas morning, and I can’t do anything about it.” The old man says in frustration, sitting on the chair next to the phone.

“What a mess Boss, who was the kid’s father?” The elf asks curiously.

“Robin Hood.” Kris answers.

“The Robin Hood?” the elf says in excitement.

“Yes.” Kris says confused.

“But he is alive.” The elf mentions.

“What?” The old man jumps from his chair.

“He is alive. He isn’t showing in your files because he isn’t dead.” the elf Explains

“Are you sure? how do you know?” Kris asks.

“Yes, he was here, we talked and everything, we are pals now, long story.” The elf says nonchalantly.

“Well, where is he now?” Santa asks.

“I don’t know, he went to find his family.” the elf answers.

“We’ll track him down; we need to bring him home for Christmas.” Santa orders the elf.

****

_4 months ago, in what is left of Santa’s workshop._

_A group of elves are walking around and packing boxes. The magical hall looks quite different than what it used to be in the golden years, all the machines to make toys are obsolete, but one thing remains the same: the round huge wishing well in the middle of the room made out of marble. It has golden figures of elves, and it is how letter come through during holiday season._

_Suddenly there is lightning and thunder coming out of it as a big explosion of water startles all the elves in the building._

_“Rumualdo, did you touch the electrics again?” Stanley, the first Elf screams at the other Elf_

_“No!” the clumsy elf denies._

_“Hey guys, come here.” Holy The nerd elf says_

_Stanley and the other elves walk around to find something they had never seen._

_“Is that a…?” Stanley says in disbelief._

_“I don’t believe it” Holy replies._

_“A human?” Stan asks rhetorically because it is impossible_

_“A very handsome human.” Holy The nerd elf says._

_“Is he dead?” Rumualdo asks._

_“I don’t know, go check.” Stan says_

_“No way! You go, you are the first elf, it’s your job.”_

_“Oh God, I will go. “Holly says while she carefully approaches him. “Sir, Sir…? are you ok” The elf pokes the man, and since he isn’t answering, the elf shakes him frenetically. ” Wake up!”_

_Robin wakes abruptly up, gasping. “Where am I, who are you, is this Heaven?”_

_“You are not dead sir, and you are in the Enchanted North Pole, Santa’s Workshop headquarters… or what is left of it anyways.” Stan answers._

_“I have to go back to my family” Robin says._

_“Ok, calm down sir, we will try to help you. If you tell me your name and theirs, we can see where they are.” Stan says_

_“My name is Robin of Locksley.”_

_“You are Robin Hood? the actual Robin hood, prince of thieves?” the nerd elf says._

_“Oh man we are huge fans of you” waldo the tallest of the elves says._

_“You are always in both lists.” Harriet, the perky elf with glasses says._

_“Lists?” Robin asked, confused, and overwhelmed. He isn’t used to this kind of attention._

_“You know, the good list and the naughty list… but we always erase your name from the naughty one.” Harriet says, winking at him._

_“Can you sign my arrow?” Another elf asks, making his way from the small crowd around the former thief._

_“Brian! This isn’t a fandom convention; you can’t ask that.” Stan says._

_“Sorry” Brian says retreating with his arrow._

_“Go away, in fact everybody stop fangirling and go back to your work, I will assist mister Locksley “The first Elf says._

_“You can call me Robin.”_

_“Ok, follow me Robin.”_

_They reach a dusty office, and the elf turns on some sort of computer that is full of dust, clearly it hasn’t been used in a while. The elf points the chair next to him, so Robin sits next to the elf._

_“So, tell me your wife’s name.” The elf asked._

_“We aren’t married, yet.” he realizes the elf doesn’t really care about the whole story, so he says “Regina, Regina Mills.”_

_The Elf introduces her name and some sort of google maps to track her._

_“Oh damn.” The elf says._

_“What? “Robin asks._

_“She is in the non-magical Land._

_“So?”_

_“Well, I don’t know if you know, but crossing realms is impossible for humans, unless you can open a portal or have magic.’’ Stan says like it is a fact everyone knows._

_“Maybe I can go back the same way I came in?”_

_“Maybe, how did you get here?”_

_“I don’t know, I thought I got killed. The last thing I remember is seeing Regina’s face.”_

_“Ok, don’t tell anyone I did this because it is forbidden, but we can see her memories, maybe we will find an answer. “The elf gets some codes on the computer and they track Regina’s memories from the previous days ._

_It’s so heart breaking, the whole thing, the elf is crying for the last 10 minutes, they reach to the point where Regina is in the well in NY and wishes for Robin to come back._

_“There it is.” he points “She brought you back, man it is a miracle, her wish came through the well and brought you back, how did she do that?” The elf asks emotionally._

_“I guess because we are soulmates, and she is my true love.” Robin says_

_“Oh my god, that is so beautiful.” The elf says, “I ship you guys so hard, how are we going to get you back to her?” The elf says conflicted._

_“Can’t Santa help me? he has magic, right?” Robin says._

_“I don’t think it works like that, and anyway, he isn’t here, he is on vacation” The elf explains and whisper “ don’t tell the others but, maybe indefinitely.”_

_“What does that mean?”_

_“We had a rough couple of years. Magic is banishing, so he left, he communicates now and then, but we haven’t heard from him in while.” The elf explains._

_Robin is frustrated for a moment, but then an idea hits him. “I know someone who can help me.”_

_“Can you track another person? she should be in a magical land”_

_“sure, name?” Stan askes, going back to the searcher on the computer._

_“Queen Elsa of Arendelle.”_

_The maps track her down and the elf confirms it. “Yes, she is in Arendelle.”_

_“Great, how do I get there?” Robin asks in excitement._

_“I can show you, but it will take you months.” The elf explains._

_“I don’t care if it takes me years, I have to get back to my family, you don’t understand. I have kids and Regina needs me, and I need her.” Robin says desperately._

_“I understand that, but it is super far away. It’s at the other end, so you need like 3 months to get there at best. Fall started and is already snowing, so you are going to have to wait until next spring, it isn’t safe to travel.” Stan says._

_“Spring, no way, I can’t wait that long. Don’t you have a magical reindeer that flies or something?”_

_“Again, not how it works, and those are Santa’s and as I said, he left.”_

_“Look, Robin you can try, although I don’t recommend it. You could actually die this time and your magical wife isn’t here to save your butt.” The elf says._

_“Thanks for your concern, but I need to go back as soon as possible, so please show me the way and I will leave immediately.” Robin says._

_“Ok, but not until morning. That way you can eat, rest a bit and we can prepare you some way of transportation, and some food for the journey. Storms around here are brutal.” The elf says._

_Robin spends the night at Santa’s workshop. He feels very welcomed there, the elves have been so nice and asked him to share some stories, so he tells them about all the first times they met and by the end of the night all the elf’s become hardcore Regina and Robin shippers._

_The next morning, they all wake up early to farewell Robin. They had prepared a horse and sleigh for him and carved a brand-new bow and arrows for the trip, along with food and a tent to keep shelter._

_“Thank you so much, guys, I will be grateful forever.” Robin says._

_“Good luck Robin, I hope you find them.” Stan says._

_“It’s been a pleasure mister Locksley” Brian says as he opens the sleight door for him._

_“I left your bow signed by the way.” Robin whispers while he jumps in the sleight._

_Robin rides away and the elves wave goodbye, until Stan says: “party’s over, everyone back to work.”_

7 days before Christmas…

Roland is on the living room table, drawing.

“What are you drawing there, baby?” Regina asked as she approached with the laundry basket.

“A picture of Kris on his sleight in our Rooftop.” Roland answered cheerfully as he kept coloring the page.

Regina felt there was no way out of this anymore, she needed to confront Roland with the situation now, before it got any worse.

“Roland, I want to talk to you about Kris.” she said, sitting down in the floor next to him. “Kris is a very nice man, and he was so kind taking care of you, but since I don’t want you to suffer, I need to tell you the truth.”

“What is that?” Roland asked.

“He isn’t really Santa Clause. He is just a very confused man, who is sweet, but he can’t get you anything for Christmas, especially if what you want isn’t a toy.” Regina explained sweetly.

“But if he isn’t the real one, how else would he knew our names and address.” Roland wondered.

“Maybe he knows because I am the Mayor, and most people know us in town?” Regina told him.

“Well, that is a good point, but he also knew what you wanted when you were a kid.” Roland argued.

“He did?”

“Yes” The boy nodded with a little smugness that resembled his father.

“Ok that is a little bit weird, but again I just don’t want you to get disappointed or hurt if things don’t go as you are hoping for, ok?”

“I won’t be, because I know he will bring what I want for Christmas.” “You‘ll see mama.”

“Did you call me mama?” Regina asked in disbelief.

“Yes, don’t you like it?” The boy asked.

“I love it honey, I…” She teared up a bit with the intensity of her emotions.

Wiping a tear from her cheek, Roland smiled. “Don’t cry mama, I’ve been thinking of what Kris told me; that if you love me, make dinner for me, and help me with my homework, and make my pjs fluffy, then you are my mama and I like that a lot.” The boy said before adding. “He also said that I should be grateful for the things I have, and don’t care what dumb people think or say.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arendelle 5 days until Christmas….

Anna and Kristof are riding the sleigh, it is a cold December night and the snowstorm is harsh.

“I told you it was a bad idea to go to the Enchanted Forest at this time of the year. I can’t see anything.” Kristof says.

“Getting presents for all the kids in Arendelle is worth it, this way everyone can have a magical Christmas, especially Elsa.” Anna says giddy as usual.

“Well, you may be right because I also got your present.” Kristoff says, getting distracted to kiss his wife.

But suddenly, Anna spots a bump in the road.

“Watch out!” Anna screams as the sleight stops, sliding a bit sideways just before hitting whatever was is in the road.

“That was close are you ok?” Kristof asks.

“I am, what is that in the middle of the road, is that a bow and an arrow?” The princess goes closer to check and moves a bit of snow “It’s a man.” She says and starts cleaning the snow off the almost frozen guy.

“Is he dead?” Kristof asks as he helps her.

“I don’t think so, at least not yet, come on, we have to take him to the castle; he could die if we don’t hurry.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the castle, Elsa is walking from one side to another, nervous and thinking to herself: “They should be back already.” She is getting more worried by the minute, until the big door of her room slams open.

“Finally, you are here, I was worried sick Anna!” Elsa says.

“Come on, Elsa, we need your help.” the younger sister drags her out of the bedchamber.

“What is it?” Elsa asks in concern as she lets Anna guide her through the castle’s corridors.

“We found a man on the road, but he is almost frozen.” Anna says pointing at the man, Kristof and some of the employees are putting in bed.”

“What do you want me to do?“ Elsa says.

“Unfroze him.”

“Anna, I do have magic, but I am not God.” Elsa says.

“We have to try.” Anna says.

Elsa nods and approaches the bed, surprised when she recognizes the man. “Robin?”

“Do you know him?”

“It’s Robin Hood. He is Regina’s soulmate, I guess her husband by now.” Elsa explains.

“Who?” Kristof says.

“The evil queen” Elsa says.

“Oh, I remember her, she was hot.” Kristof says, and the girls look at him.

“I mean, nice” The guy says nervous.

“We need to help him, ok let me try something.” Elsa takes out all the snow from him, even the one that went through his body with her magic.

“He is no longer looking pale; he got some color back and his pulse is rapidly getting back to normal.” Anna narrates what is happening. “We did it.”

“Yeah, I guess. We need to give him time to wake up, but he seems better already.” Elsa says.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 days until Christmas…

Elsa is sitting in her desk thinking about Robin, it’s been a few days and he hasn’t wake up yet, she thinks, she will ask Kristof to get Grandpa Pabbie, maybe he can help.

Suddenly the door opens.

“He woke up your majesty.” the servant says

Elsa rushes to the room where Robin was staying and finds him standing up and walking.

“Elsa! I made it.” Robin says excited while he hugs her.

“Hi, Robin, nice to see you, take it easy” She tells him.

“I need your help; I have to get back to my family. They think I am dead.” Robin says rapidly and anxious.

“What happened? why do they think that? how did you even get here?”

“It’s a long story, but you are the only who can help me go back to Storybrooke.” Robin says

“Of course, we will help you. Everybody there helped us, I only hope I can.” Elsa says insecure.

“Great, I have a plan; you can open a portal the same that was opened when you guys came back to Arendelle” Robin tells her.

“I am not sure I can do that, but I will try my best. As I said, I owe all of you, so we will go first thing in the morning. “Elsa tells the thief.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 hours until Christmas…

The queen of Arendelle and the former thief, ride to the spot where the cave that contains the portal.

They get inside and find the Rock Troll waiting for them by the door.

“Thanks for coming Grandpa Pabbie, I have no idea how to do this.” Elsa says and adds. “This is….”

“Robin Hood. I know, I heard much about you.” The troll cuts her and ads “Well let’s get to work, give me your hands Elsa.” The troll puts some magic potion in the queen’s hands,

“Now try to open it. Robin be ready to cross” The troll instructs them.

The young queen motions her hands at the door, which is starting to shine and is slowly opening. Robin is smiling widely it seems, it is working.

But suddenly, the door explodes and pieces of wood fly across the room.

The portal was destroyed, Robin bends and starts picking up the pieces desperately “No, no! Maybe we can fix it. We have to fix it; I have to go home.” he says as he cries on his knees in the hard ground of the cave.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mayor’s office 10 hours until Christmas…

“Ugh,” The queen complained in her desk, ignoring the fact that the former princess was by the door.

“Everything ok?” Snow asked, sweetly approaching the former queen desk.

Regina lifted her gaze and spoke. “Yes, everything is fine.”

“Are you sure? You look tired.” the young woman frowned.

“I hate when people say that it means you look like crap” Regina snapped at her.

“I didn’t mean it that way, I am sorry.”

“No, Snow, I am sorry. I am being crossed lately and a little over sensitive, and truth be told I am tired. I haven’t been sleeping much lately.”

“Insomnia or nightmares?”

“More like weird dreams. I dream about Robin every night, and it gets mixed with some weird stuff like elves and snowing storms and Arendelle, while I am in anguish trying to find my kids. I can’t remember much more, it’s all blurry” The queen ranted.

“I am sorry Regina, I know you have a lot in your plate, but if you need to talk, or cry I am here for you.” Snow said sympathetically.

“I am ok but thank you.”

“So, about tomorrow. I will arrive early at your house to bring the salads and the dessert.” Snow said.

“Sounds good. Oh, by the way, I invited the Merry Men, I wanted Roland to feel and get as much love as possible. He probably will be devastated when he realizes that what he asked for Christmas is impossible.”

“Did you explain?” Snow asked.

“Yes, but he is sure he will get his wish. He is very stubborn”

“I wonder were he gets it from.” Snow said sarcastically, making Regina smile.

“Anyway, I have to go, I am taking the kids to the fair.” Snow says.

“Yes, thanks for that. I will pick them up after I do the shopping… oh, and one more thing, can you please take all those ginger cookies that are outside and give them away or eat them?” Regina asked.

“All of them?”

“Yes, I can’t bear the smell of them, but I don’t want them to go to waste.”

“Funny, do you remember I hated ginger when I was pregnant with Neal?”

“No, I don’t remember that random fact about you.” Regina mocked her.

“Anyway, are you sure you don’t want to come and have dinner with us tonight?” Snow asked before leaving.

“No, I’m fine. I kind of want to be just with my boys tonight.”

“Ok, call me if you need anything.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 hours until Christmas…

Regina and the boys go to the house with a lot of shopping bags.

“Henry please take all the drinks downs stairs to the basement’s fridge. Roland, honey, can you bring these bag up to my washroom?” she asked, handing the kid the bag with the toiletries.

“Yes, mama.” Roland replied, grabbing the bag “I will be back to help you with dinner. I want to sleep early, that way Christmas comes sooner!” the boy beamed, leaving the room.

Regina’s face changed, making Henry notice.” Are you ok, mom?”

“I’m just worried about him.”

“Maybe we can have a brothers slumber party and I can try talk to him.” Henry offered.

“That would be great, thanks Henry.” She said to her eldest

10 minutes until Christmas…

Regina was putting away the last dishes from dinner. After, she walked towards her bedroom, rubbing her back that is hurting a bit. She turned all the lights off on her way up.

She stopped to check the boys; the former queen slowly and carefully getting into the room and smiling at the sight of her boys sleeping together. Roland hugging her monkey and henry Huggins Roland.

These are the moments that hurt the most, because Robin wasn’t here to enjoy it with her.

She walked out after kissing their foreheads and covering them with the blanket.

She got to her room and took off her clothes, not believing the relief she felt. “The second apple pie wasn’t necessary.” she said to herself, feeling a bit bloated.

She walked into the washroom to find the unpacked shopping bag that Roland brought up, and she felt more tired because she had to put all these on place before getting to bed.

With a frustrated sigh, she started to take the items, one by one putting them in their places. But then, she came upon something she didn’t bought at the end of the bag.

She rolled her eye and felt like the universe was mocking her once again, then, she grabbed the pregnancy test and threw it into the garbage.

She started washing her teeth and removing her make up but can’t stop thinking about what Kris said a few weeks ago, back to what Snow said earlier and what happened with John.

“Stop it Regina, it couldn’t be.” she said to herself “But what if it was …true love breaks curses...”

“No Regina, that would mean you are 4 months into a pregnancy. It’s impossible that you’ve been oblivious for so long” she recited to herself, brushing away the thought before jumping into bed.

12:01 is officially Christmas…

Stanley is waiting outside the workshop, trying to keep warm in the terrible snow.

When suddenly, a light shine bright in his face. It was an open portal.

“You made it!” the elf says to Kris

“Of course, did you ever doubt me?”

“Well, a little. You know since you’ve been kind of out of shape.” The elf says.

“Ha ha, very funny, so did you track him?” Santa asks in expectation.

“Well, get in, we have to get him to his family, before the magic runs out.” Santa says as they fly into the night sky.

Arendelle Castle Christmas Ball 3:00 am…

Elsa looks for Robin around the big ball room, she feels so bad about what happened.

The queen spots him outside by himself.

The young queen goes over there, where the thief is nostalgic and looking at the sky.

“Hey, how are you doing?”

“I… I don’t know.” Robin says.

“I am sorry the portal didn’t work Robin, but we will get you home, we will find a way. Maybe not tonight, or as soon as you wished, but I won’t rest until you can go home. You can stay with us in the meantime, as long as that takes us.” Elsa tries to comfort him.

“Thanks Elsa, I just wish I could be home with my family, this was supposed to be a special Christmas.” Robin says, sad and devastated.

But then, out of nowhere and really, fast, a huge sleigh appears in front of them.

“Wish grated mister Locksley, you will be home for Christmas.” Santa says.

“What? How?” Robin asks in disbelief as Elsa looks paralyzed.

“A very good boy asked to have his dad for Christmas, so that is what he is getting.” Stanley says.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to do that.” Robin says smiling.

“We are not, but Santa here agrees, that if there is someone that deserves to be the exception to the rule, it is you and your family.” The Elf says

“So get in, we have to hurry if we want you there in the morning. “Santa says.

“Thank you, so much.” Robin says paralyzed and overwhelmed with joy.

“What are you waiting for, Robin, go!” Elsa says to snap him out of it.

He hugs her and says bye as he jumps in the sleigh.

“Say merry Christmas to Regina and everyone for me.” Elsa says, waving as they take off

108th Mifflin street Christmas morning…

Regina woke up and headed into the washroom to get ready for a day that she was not ready to face. She saw the pregnancy test on her sink, by the mirror so she grabbed it and threw it away again in the garbage, frustrated.

She thought it over, listening to a voice in her head saying: ‘don’t quit before the miracle happens’

“What if it is magic.”

She took the box out of the trash, opened it and peed on the test. She stared at it, waiting for the result before saying to herself: “What the fuck are you doing Regina, why do you torture yourself?”

She walked across her room, opened the window, and threw it as far away as she could.

She took a deep breath when she heard Roland screaming and running downstairs.

“It’s Christmas morning, wake up everyone, wake up!”

Regina and Henry rushed after him in fear, the moment of truth came, and they knew it was going to be awful.

Roland got by the tree and asked. “He must be here somewhere” he goes around the house “Daddy?”

“Help me look Henry he is probably hiding to surprise us ……daddy? where is he, mama?” he turned and asked Regina, who was trying her best no to break down into tears.

“He isn’t here, baby.” Regina said as she lowered herself to his eye level to bring him closer to her.

“He isn’t coming?” he chocked, tears pooling in his eyes, his voice about to break.

“No baby, I am so sorry.” Regina breathed out.

“You were right, mama.” Roland said, defeated.

“I wish I wasn’t” she mentioned as she started to cry while embracing her also crying son.

“I miss him.” Roland said.

“Me too, baby, I miss him so much it hurts. But he will always live in here.” she pointed at her own heart, and then his “and here.”

“And here.” Henry said, joining them.

“But that is not enough, it isn’t fair” Roland cried.

“I know it’s not enough, and it makes me furious too, but I try every day to be grateful for the time I got with him, thankful I remembered him with love, and I am also grateful for what I still have. You two, my boys, the light of my life, being with both of you makes me feel better, because every time I look at you, I see your father. I see him in those dimples, I see him it the way you walk, and I see him when you have that mischievous smile.” Regina told him sweetly

They hold each other in an embrace for a while.

“I don’t want to forget him.” Roland says

“We will make sure you don’t. We are going to make sure you remember him every day.” Regina said, clearing the trace the tears left in Roland’s cheeks.

“Hey Roland, I have something for you that will maybe help.” Henry said, also clearing his own tears while getting him a wrapped present.

Roland opened it and gasped in excitement. “A bow?”

“Yes. Your dad made that for me, he was teaching me how to shoot it and I though you might want it.”

“But is yours Henry” Roland said.

“Well, it can be ours, we can learn together. That is what brothers do, you know, share stuff.”

Regina’s heart melted at the cute scene happening in front of her, she was so proud of Henry and happy that in a weird way, after many Christmas asking for it, finally he got a sibling.

“Can we do it now?” Roland asked his mother.

“Of course, you can.” Regina said.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the Forest the portal opens, and the sleigh appears.

“Well, here we are, Storybrooke.” Santa says.

“Why aren’t we at his house?” The Elf asks.

“Because I can’t be openly driving around on daylight, I already broke too many rules this Christmas,” Kris says.

“It is perfect, I can walk home from here.” Robin says as he jumps out of the sleigh. “Thanks, so much Kris, I can’t even express my gratitude, and Stanley, you are the best.” Robin tells them.

“My pleasure, Robin Hood, now go find your family.” Stanley says

“Don’t you want to join us in the celebration?” Robin asked.

“No, thank you. We have a workshop to put back on track for next year.” Kris says

“Really Boss, you are coming back home?” Stanley says cheerfully.

“Of course, we need to bring miracles back.”

“Well good luck.” Robin starts to walk away

“Robin, wait!” Santa says taking a small present wrapped from his pocket, “Will you give this to Regina, from me.”

“I will, thanks” Robin says as he walks away.

In the front yard of the House on Mifflin street, the boys and Regina are shooting arrows into a target that she conjured for them.

“My turn”, Henry says, shooting the arrow all the way to street.

“Good shoot, Henry, you’re getting good at it.” Regina says proudly.

“But it didn’t hit the target, mom” Henry says

“It doesn’t matter, it went really far, that is really hard to accomplish, the other part is just practice.” Regina explains.

“Ok, I don’t think you get archery at all mom.” Henry says and ads laughing. “I will go get the arrow”

“Don’t worry, you guys keep shooting, I will go get it.”

She gets to the street and can’t spot the arrow anywhere; she walks a few steps searching for it. When finally sees it, she bends to grab it and suddenly, as soon as she touches the arrow, she hears a familiar voice.

“Regina!”

“Robin?” She stands up and turns quickly, she cannot believe her eyes, she thinks, she must be losing it.

She sees him approaching incredulously and realize she isn’t dreaming the closer he gets; the former queen runs toward her soulmate and they clash into each other’s embrace.

“It can’t be, how?” she asks in disbelief “Is it, really you?”

He kisses her sweetly and everything is perfect.

They break the kiss, and she holds his cheek and says as a tear of joy runs out of her eye “It is really you.”

“It is love.” He kisses her again as he also tears up.

“But… how is this possible?” Regina asks, as she still can’t believe its him, her soulmate

“You brough me back to life, but I landed in another realm and then Santa brought me home”

“Mom, what is taking you so long?” Henry says as they both walk out of the yard into the street.

Roland Runs toward his father screaming “I was right, I was right daddy is here”.

Henry takes two seconds to catch up wit his thoughts and emotions before following Roland.

Robin embraces both boys as he, gets more emotional.

“Mama I told you, he was the real Santa!” Roland says as he hugs his parents.

“I know honey, you did.” Regina says embracing her family.

They hold each other for a bit, then break the hug as Robin says. “Well, I don’t know about you people, but I am starving,”

“We will cook for you daddy; Henry and I make the best pancakes.” Roland says pointing at his brother, before running into the house. Henry follows him in excitement.

Regina holds Robins hand and they slowly walk to the door, where they meet gazes before she says. “I am glad you are finally home; this house was so empty without you.”

“And I was empty without you.” Robin says, kissing her before pulling away. When they are done, she starts dragging him in their house, but he stops her “Oh, before I forget, Kris sent these for you.”

Regina grabs the present and reads the note:

_“Don’t quit before the miracle happens Regina”_

_Kris Cringle._

She unwraps the present and it’s her pregnancy test. She is paralyzed and overwhelmed with happiness.

Robin sees it and is confused. “Are you? Are we?”

She nods and says “Yes, we are pregnant, Robin”

He laughs and picks her up from the ground like a teenager, making her spin in excitement. “Oh my god, we are pregnant!” Robin kisses her and asks. “But how? I thought you couldn’t, and we’ve been apart so for long.”

“I don’t know, it must have happened before you went away, I just ignored all the symptoms for moths, because it was impossible.” She says, still in shock.

“Well, it doesn’t matter, we are having a baby, it’s a miracle, it is our miracle.” Robin says, touching her belly lovingly.

“Merry Christmas, Robin” Regina says.

“Merry Christmas, my love.” He kisses her one more time and says: “What do you think if I get this little princess and her gorgeous mother some breakfast?”.

“I think that is a great idea, we are both starving” The queen says.

They walk hand in hand in the house where they will raise their daughter and their boys, living happily ever after.

The end

*******************************************

Happy holidays everyone, I wish you all love and happiness for 2021.

Hoped you enjoy it.

Don’t forget to comment, I would love to know your thoughts.


End file.
